¿Cómo te atreves?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Cómo te atreves, Haddock, a ser el hombre de mi vida? (Hiccup/Ruffnut) Ruffcup


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí yo compartiendo un extraño Ruffcup que soñé anoche o.o XDDDDDDDDD**

 **Esta situación se daría antes de la primera película (supongo... XD)**

 **En fin, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

— **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? —**

* * *

Sin poder evitarlo, Hiccup abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y su mandíbula rozó el ventanuco de atender a los clientes, porque de la sorpresa también se había resbalado unos cuantos centímetros que lo hacían ver más bajito y vulnerable a la situación actual.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó, después abaneo la cabeza, avergonzado de lo agudo que había sonado, y volvió a repetir esas dos palabras, esta vez más claras.

La joven al otro lado del mostrador, conocida por ser la más bruta de Berk, apretó aun más los brazos que ya tenía cruzados al pecho, en un reflejo para autoprotejerse, hasta que le dolieron y tuvo la sensación engañosa de que jamás podría desenredarlos.

Era obvio para la mente prodigiosa de Hiccup que Ruffnut también se sentía incomoda por la actuación situación, que aunque iniciada por ella, se le había salido del pobre esquema que había planeado poco antes de empezar, únicamente con la primera frase. Lo suyo no era pensar antes de actuar, tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

Soltó un soplido incómodo antes de repetir su metedura de pata, tal y como el chico de cabello cobre le había pedido.

— Dije que como te atreves... —sí, hasta ahí todo normal. La chica de trenzas rubias casi blanquecinas no sería la primera ni la última persona en echarle en cara hasta el soponcio al pobre joven un _pequeñisimo_ error de cálculo en sus inventos, o un _inocente_ comentario desafortunado— ...a hacer que me gustes... —de nuevo el suelo se volvió resbaladizo para Hiccup— ...hasta el punto de tenerte siempre en la cabeza —Y lo que en principio había sido una peligrosa cercanía entre la desprotegida piel del joven y el afilado borde de madera del mostrador, acabó siendo un golpe que hizo que pasarán estrellas por los verdosos ojos de Hiccup, lo que le hizo perder el precario equilibrio y caer de boca al suelo de la herrería.

El prodigioso, y muy shokeado, cerebro del joven llegó a la conclusión de que se había roto la nariz y raspado las rodillas. Cuando dejará de flipar por las palabras de Ruffnut, de seguro gritaría de dolor. Por ahora estaba en una _incomoda_ burbuja de desapego a todo lo que no fuera la joven de cabellos rubios blanquecinos.

Mientras, en cuanto a Ruffnut, ella se sento en el mostrador del lugar tan casual como si no hubiera pasado nada y observó al joven espatarrado en el suelo...

"Oye —pensó ella mientras esperaba a que él se levantará—, que bonito culo tiene."

Y ya no pudo quitar una mirada entre pervertida y perversa de ese punto en específico de la _perfectisima_ anatomia de Hiccup... hasta que se aburrió.

De un salto entró al lugar y de un tirón del cuello de la ropa ayudo (más bien obligo) al joven a incorporarse.

Hiccup observo la cara mosqueada de Ruffnut temblandole la espalda del miedo y desconocimiento ante lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

— En serio Haddock —gruño la joven–. Quiero una respuesta.

El mencionado chico Haddock tragó saliva. Bien, no creía la situación actual una broma porque Ruffnut no era nada buena fingiendo. Probablemente sea el receptor de la confesión de amor menos romántica de la historia... ¡y aun por encima tenía que responder!

Temiendo que Ruffnut le golpeara, balbuceo la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió a su brillante mente con al menos algún sentido.

—... ¿H-hormonas?

Ruffnut _fingió_ que lo pensaba. Ya que en realidad ella no tenía ni idea de lo que eran las hormonas. Aún así asintió, convencida por lo dicho, la imagen de un montón de monas horrorosas que iban enamorando a la gente rotaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedes soltar mi ropa? —Hiccup casí suplicó.

Cuando ella lo hizo, él al fin pudo respirar bien... o eso supuso en un principio.

— ¿Sabes? Te ves incluso más lindo con sangre en la cara —dijo ella como si fuera lo normal tener sangre en la cara... ¡un momento!

Hiccup abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y el corazón comenzó a latirle de forma anormal cuando, con un montón de desparpajo, la joven le lamió la boca así como así. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención del gesto fue el líquido rojo que parecía escurrir entre los labios de la joven.

— Ah, me encanta el sabor de la sangre por la mañana —y como si no hubiera pasado nada se fue con una palmada en el bonito trasero de Hiccup.

Y fue entonces cuando el joven, tieso como un palo, se atrevió a tocarse la nariz. Y grito como nunca antes había gritado. Y vió más estrellas en avalancha por sus ojos que las del cielo nocturno. Respiró agitadamente por la boca, en un vano intentó de olvidar el profundo dolor.

Tenía razón.

Se había roto la nariz.

Y bien rota, además.

Cuando Gobber atendió los gritos del chico, él se abrazaba las piernas en el suelo del local. Meciendose de atras para delante, no dejaba de repetir "el amor duele" sin reaccionar a ningún otro estímulo y su nariz bastante magullada convertida en un río de sangre.

Bien, serían vikingos y serían gajes del oficio.

Pero menuda mañanita que dieron la parejita.

* * *

 **Sí, raro, lo se. Pero Ruffcup es Ruffcup xD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
